


i can't breathe

by not_tony_stank



Series: Me Venting By Putting My Problems Onto Characters: A Series [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_tony_stank/pseuds/not_tony_stank
Summary: I wrote this when I couldn't sleep, straight after a panic attack, so it may not be best to read if it may trigger you.VENT-Peter didn't know what to do anymore. They had stripped him bare and stolen all his secrets.





	i can't breathe

Peter lay on his left side, on the bottom bunk of his bed, staring forwards at his dest in the darkness. He couldn't really see it, but that didn't matter. Peter gnawed on his fingernails, biting each down until they bled as his mind buzzed with thoughts that he could barely think to process. 

He'd just had a talk with the school counsellor that morning, taken out of his first lesson and then sat down in the dimly lit office. They'd asked it where he'd done it, what caused him to do it, when he'd last done it and what he'd done it with. They searched his bag before telling him that they would call May before sending him back to his Chemistry lesson with sore, red-rimmed eyes.

Peter lay choking on his bed, the tears streaming from his eyes, wetting his pillow, clogging his throat and making it hard for him to swallow. It felt as though his oesophagus had constricted so tight that there wasn't even a nanometer gap between the clenching walls. He could feel his body trembling as his mind began to dissociate from his body.

What would Mr Stark think of him now? He was weak, useless, an idiot who didn't deserve anything that he had. He curled up into a ball and shivered, even though it was a warm night in the hot month of May. May. What did she think of him? The big mistake that she was saddled with when his parents died. She wasn't even related to him and she still gave him a home. She gave a home to her husband's murderer. The failure who did nothing as her husband bled out before him.

He rolled onto his back in an attempt to help his lungs take in the air he needed. Peter passed out with thoughts of just disappearing running through his mind. He woke up early the next morning with the scent of salt in the air and an itchiness on his cheeks from his dried tears.


End file.
